Lily Evans Unveiled
by pinkmusings
Summary: Ever wanted to know the "true" story behind Lily Evans and James Potter? Lily Evans Unveiled is a must buy! Only 4 galleons so step right up and learn about the wonderful history behind the bloodlines of the famous Harry Potter!
1. Changes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this fan fiction, the wonderful, marvelous J.K Rowling does. I hope to steal all her money one day j/k. Please enjoy!

**A/N**: I think most of the stuff in this fan fiction is correct. If not please tell me in a review!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_Welcome to my world. At this exact point in time, I am dead, killed by he who cannot be named. I have a legacy, my son, Harry... oh my beautiful little boy. I miss you so much. This is for you, to get to know your mother a little bit better._

_love,_

_Mom_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_I was muggle born. I had a younger sister and parents who loved me. In fact, I always believed that I was a witch, my sister Petunia and I loved playing witches in the garden. The day that my life changed, we were doing just that._

"Petunia, I summon thee!" Lillian rose up her hands and shouted into thin air. Petunia was supposed to run out of the bushes and scream "Mighty master I have arrived," Lilly waited for one whole minute but no Petunia.

"Petunia!" Lily called, "Where are you?" No answer.

Lily was getting worried, where could her sister have gone? Petunia was nine, old enough to know that you didn't cross the street without a parent. Lilly ran her fingers through her copper red hair, she always did that when she was nervous. She looked behind all their usual play places but no Petunia!

Lily didn't want to tell her parents. They didn't approve of the sisters' witch game. Lily decided to go into the house nonchalantly and see if Petunia would show up. She crept through the backdoor into the kitchen then tiptoed into the living room. Her parents and Petunia were sitting on the couch reading a letter that came in a red envelope.

Lily disregarded her parents and stamped over to Petunia. "What were you doing? How could you leave like that? Do you know how worried I was?"

Petunia stared at Lily and two tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. "Your leaving!"

Lily stared down at her little sister and wrapped her in a big hug. "Of course I'm not leaving, I love this family, and I wouldn't leave for the whole world." Lily looked at her parents in puzzlement, where had Petunia gotten her idea.

"Lily," her mother whispered, "You are leaving." Mrs. Evans passed her daughter the note accompanied by tears and also a proud smile.

Lily took up the letter over her little sister's head and quickly skimmed it. It was from Hogwarts, a magickal school for witches and wizards. She was going to be accepted into a magick school!

"I'm a witch. I'm a witch!"

Lily re- read the letter. The term would begin on September 1st and they needed an owl by July 31st. There was also a long list of books and supplies that she would need for the coming school year.

"Lily I can't believe your happy to go! To leave us!" Petunia was screaming.

Lily came out of her reverie and looked down at her little sister, she blushed and bit her lip. Lily was glad to be going, it felt right. It felt like her destiny.

Petunia on the other hand, was turning blue in the face, "I can't believe you! I just can't!" Petunia unwound herself from her sister's arms and stamped up to her room.

Lily looked worriedly at her parents, she knew that Petunia was quite overprotective of her but she didn't think it would be this bad. Lily looked down at the letter in her hand and then looked up at her parents. Her mother opened her arms and Lily dove into them.

"Mommy, Mommy. I'm a witch, I'm really a witch!"

Mrs. Evans stroked her daughter's hair and kissed the top of her forehead. There were no words that were needed between them. Mr. Evans joined his daughter and wife in a big hug.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily was glad her parents were okay with her initiation into the witching world. Now she had her little sister to contend with.

Petunia was Lily's best friend, though their hair and character were completely different, they liked to pretend that they were twins. Petunia was younger by a year and a half but that didn't stop them. When Lily and Petunia went shopping, people would always stop them and admire what a cute pair they made. They loved wearing the same clothes and Petunia loved tagging along with Lily.

After almost nine years of these occurrences though, Lily was a little annoyed. That was another reason Lily wanted to go to Hogwarts. She already had grand plans in her mind about what fun she would have and what new people she would meet.

As Lily reached the door to her Petunia's room, she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be happy to go and she shouldn't be happy to leave Petunia, especially since Petunia was so heartbroken over everything.

Lily took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Lea-a-a-ve me a- lon- e- e," Petunia whimpered.

"I can't," said Lily "You're my little sister and I love you"

"You don't lo-ve-e me-e,"

"Yes I do!"

"You don't"

Lily rolled her eyes, when her sister got to this stage you knew she was about to break but refused just because she wanted to be irritating.

Lily turned the doorknob and almost banged her head on a wall when it opened. She could have just walked in the entire time!

The room was a mess, stuffed animals and books strewn around like a hurricane had blown through. Lily started picking up the books and toys in front of her. "Petunia, I know your in the closet, its no use, come out and help me clean up."

Lily hid a smile as Petunia crawled out of her closet and silently started picking up the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Petunia had red eyes and was still sniffling silently. Lily sighed and sat down on the carpet. "Come here Pet."

Petunia slid over to her big sister and crawled into her lap.

"You know I love you, right Pet? But some things in life just happen, like how you got that big red bicycle for Christmas. You didn't know it was going to happen but it just did. Well this is something that happened to me, like a gift. I love this gift as much as you love your bicycle. It's a big wonderful gift and it fits just right."

"But I'll grow out of my bicycle!"

"But you'll always get a new one Pet. Its always going to be a bicycle. Maybe one day it will be a car but you will still be moving. You'll be driving, you'll be the one steering. Its like the school I'm going to Pet. I'm going to go learn how to do real magick, I'll get better all the time so it will be like graduating from a tricycle to a two- wheeler. We'll grow together right Pet?"

Lily patted her sister's head and slowly rocked her to sleep. "I love you Lil," sighed Petunia. "I love you too," said Lily and she slowly lifted her sister onto her bed and closed the light. "You can come with me tomorrow Pet, when we figure out how to buy my supplies! Its going to be a big day!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**A/N**: Hope you all don't mind my use of nicknames for Lillian and Petunia! Please read and review... the next chapter is going to be a great one! If you have any plot ideas please tell me!


	2. Shopping Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this fan fiction, the wonderful, marvelous J.K Rowling does. I hope to steal all her money one day j/k. Please enjoy!

**A/N**: Hope everyone likes this! Updates will be coming every other day or so.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_Lily patted her sister's head and slowly rocked her to sleep. "I love you Lil," sighed Petunia. "I love you too," said Lily and she slowly lifted her sister onto her bed and closed the light. "You can come with me tomorrow Pet, when we figure out how to buy my supplies! It's going to be a big day!"_

_Chapter 1- Changes_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily opened her eyes as the sun filtered through the apple green curtains on her windows. All the memories from the day before flooded back. She was a witch, a real witch. There were only a couple more days until July 31st. The letter only gave a few days for a reply and Lily had to find out what an owl was.

After Lily had left her mother's embrace the day before, her mother had told her to be prepared to go shopping for her wizarding supplies. Lily had wondered all night about how her mother knew about witches and wizards, especially since her mother had an aversion to her game.

"I see that you're up."

Lily jumped at the cool voice behind her.

"Who- o are you?" Lily whispered, voice quaking.

"Your aunt three times removed."

The woman was wearing flowing green robes with red roses the hemmed the sleeves occasionally rotating.

"You're a witch! Am I right? And you're my Aunt!" Lily tried to stammer a response.

"Yes," she gave a fake smile and then whispered under her breath "unfortunately."

Lily was too elated at the affirmative response that she failed to hear the menacing phrase that came afterwards. She almost jumped on the woman had the woman not backed a way and extended her hand.

"My name is Malia Cameron. Your great- great- grandmother had two daughters, one muggle, and one witch. We have left our muggle side unattended for quite a while until you came along." Malia smiled thinly. "I was called upon by Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore to help you buy supplies for your first year at Hogwarts. If you kindly get dressed we will leave soon." At the end of her introduction, Malia swept out of the room.

Lily dressed hurriedly, even more confused then before. What was a muggle? Why did her aunt seem to dislike her so much? Lily shrugged on a pink t-shirt and white shorts pausing to grab a pair of socks out of her drawer.

A shriek prompted Lily to run downstairs and stop, dead in her tracks. Petunia was standing in front of the ugliest girl Lily had ever seen. Petunia was still shrieking when Lily walked down the last few steps to calm her sister down. The girl's hair was matted and dirty blonde, there were tear streaks down her cheeks and her shirt was torn. Lily bit on her lip wondering what this girl was doing in her hallway, and in fact, she was also munching on Lily's favorite muffin, the one her mom made her every morning!

Lily coughed lightly, "Who are you?"

The girl rotated her neck to stare into Lily's eyes, "Your cousin," she replied, in a hoarse voice, "In fact, your cousin three times removed."

Lily shuddered, the girls eyes were dark, almost black, quite a contrast to the dirty blonde hair. "Eh- what's your name?" Lily shuffled her feet slightly; unsure what to say to this girl who seemed so unrefined compared to the Aunt she had just met.

Before the girl could respond, Malia Cameron swung the beads covering the open kitchen door to stand beside her daughter. "This is Candice, my darling daughter who has agreed to accompany you." Malia sniffed, "Are you ready to leave?" Malia's eyes bored into Lily's head just as Candice's had.

"I haven't had any breakfast yet, and I don't have any mon-"

"We must be going Ms. Evans, you'll live without breakfast!" Malia Cameron marched Lily to the living room. Petunia was dragging her feet behind Lily and still quite attached to Lily's hand. Malia glared at Petunia with malice and tried to separate the sisters while also managing to talk. "We'll be traveling by fire, here is some floo power, watch Candice and do what she does." Malia took out a pouch of powder with the hand unoccupied by Petunia and passed it to her daughter.

Lily's mother walked into the room and shoved a purse into Lily's hands while also managing to untangle Petunia when she received a patronizing look from Malia. Mrs. Evans grimaced as Petunia started to wail, "Liiiillly!!!! Lilllyyy!! You promised!! You promised!!!! You said I could coommmeeeee!!!!!!!"

With a variety of pushes and pulls, Mrs. Evans got her youngest daughter out of the room. Lily turned to her aunt, "Can't we let h-" she got no farther then that when she saw Candice step into the fireplace and cry "Diagon Alley!" and disappear in green smoke.

"How- ?" Lily started to ask. Instead she found the bag of floo powder shoved into her face.

"Just take a pinch and shout Diagon Alley, come on, we havn't all day!" Malia tapped her foot in impatience, "Come on, come on!"

Lily gulped and took a pinch of the powder. "Diagon Alley!"

Nothing happened.

"Diagon Alley! Diagon Alley!"

"You have to throw the power down by your feet girl!" Malia groaned.

Lily frantically threw the powder at her feet and screamed "Diagon Alley!"

There was a wooosh and Lily felt the hair blowing around her neck. She opened her eyes when someone suddenly bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry, got to run, bye!" The boy had black hair and was running after someone shouting "Sirius! Wait for me! Sirius!"

Lily started getting out a short apology but stopped when she realized the boy was no longer in sight. _What a horrible way to start my first glimpse into the wizarding world, not even managing to be polite._ She frowned and decided to look around for her aunt and cousin.

Lily couldn't keep her eyes off all the shops and window displays, especially entertaining were the moving pictures and mannequins. Everything seemed so alive! Lily couldn't get enough of the shops, but as she turned from an especially intriguing window shop of moving chess pieces, she found her aunt looking down at her with a horrible gleam in her eyes.

"What are you doing? Why did you NOT stay where you landed? Do you know that my precious Candice and I have been walking for almost FIVE minutes trying to find you! I would just leave you here if it wasn't for my duties as a witch." Malia grabbed Lily's hand like she was a small child and pulled her over to a deserted corner. "Now you listen to me young lady," she pointed at Lily, "I'm not doing this for you, in fact, I have no qualms at all about hurting you, you filthy Muggle!" Malia spat on the ground, "Now you better follow me, I hope you have some money in that purse of yours, we're going to go to Gringotts to get your money exchanged, can't pay for you out of my own pocket!"

Lily starting to become more and more amazed at her Aunt's behavior. How could her aunt be related at all to the Evan's family? Malia Cameron was a selfish woman who had no love at all for Lily or her family.

Lily was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not see her first glimpse of Gringotts Bank. In fact, they were already inside and an odd looking green person had put out his hand for her money before Lily was aware that anything was happening. She absentmindedly reached into her purse and took out her wallet, a cute pink affair that had a black poodle on it. She pulled out a one hundred pound note and gasped, her parents had never given her this much money. In fact, she had never seen one hundred pound note in her life.

Lily reluctantly handed the money to the odd green person and felt her mind turning wheels over and over, what were these green people? Could she trust them? What was happening? Lily was even more surprised when the little green man handed her a heavy pouch filled with odd shaped rocks.

"60 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 6 Knuts is your change miss"

A new question was added to Lily's whirling brain... these things could TALK?

Unfortunately, before she could question the workings of the building or the little green people, Lily was dragged out of the bank and pushed bodily into a shop. She managed to peak at the sign in front of the shop. It was animated to produce miniature fireworks whenever someone stepped in the shop and it said Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with changing lights.

Madam Malkin was a squat witch and she waddled over to her three customers. "It has been quite busy today, please sit on a stool," two stools magically found their ways over to Lily and Candice, "and I'll take your measurements."

Lily clambered up onto the stool and she noticed the tape measure taking measures all by itself.

"Hogwarts robes I presume? First years by the look of it, all right you're done. If you'll just sign here for your two daughters' robes ma'am, I'll have them owled to your place of residence."

"They aren't my daughters," Malia said with her teeth clenched, but she signed anyways and took out her money bag to pay Madam Malkin.

Malia stormed out of the shop fuming, "My daughter my snot! What kind of woman is she making silly conclusions?" Malia turned on Lily, "Give me my money, NOW! I want all of it, give it to me! The stuff that I'm buying is worth at least that much if not more!"

Lily gulped; "I... I can't aunt. My parents earned this money and I need to make sure it's used properly."

Malia turned bright red, "Are you saying that I would CHEAT you? You MU- MUGGLE! ((**A/N: we all know what she was trying to say... ** )) Go off on your own then, leave! Buy your own things; I'll settle this with your mother when I get back there. What kind of daughter has she brought up?" Malia continued raving and threw a small bag at Lily, "There, there's some floo powder, can't say I left you without a way to get back. Go buy your own things!" With that Malia dragged Candice off into the crowd leaving Lily there with no idea what to do.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I was planning to get all of the shopping done in this chapter but it didn't work that way. I guess this will have to be a Pt.1 Pt.2 selection! Hope to get more reviews so R/R please!

**IsleofSolitude**: I hope to clear up how the Evans family knows about Witches in the 4th Chapter. Great job in noting that!

**Ybewd**: Thanks I hope you enjoy later chapters!

**Death-cry**: My MUSE! I love you! Thanks for putting up with me!

**Anonymous**: Thanks! I hope to update every other day


	3. Shopping Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this fan fiction; if I did I would be publishing it and being the new J.K Rowling. J/k I wish!

**A/N**: Please enjoy! My AIMsn is xpinkbubbleshx for those that feel like contacting me on the greatness of my story... or you can talk to me and yell at me for my horrible writing... etc. Please no flames though!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_Malia turned bright red, "Are you saying that I would CHEAT you? You MU- MUGGLE! Go off on your own then, leave! Buy your own things; I'll settle this with your mother when I get back there. What kind of daughter has she brought up?" Malia continued raving and threw a small bag at Lily, "There, there's some floo powder, can't say I left you without a way to get back. Go buy your own things!" With that Malia dragged Candice off into the crowd leaving Lily there with no idea what to do._

_Chapter 2- Shopping Pt. 1_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A small boy was cowering in a hidden lane whimpering on an overturned barrel. He was hiding from his father that had just beaten him for the second time this week. This time it was because he had accidentally knocked over a glass bottle in Yulsie's Infinite Supplies Shop. He hadn't meant it; eyes full of unshed tears; he raised his head when he heard shouting on the street corner. The boy couldn't quite make out all the words but he crept closer and was just in time to see a tall woman dragging away a disheveled girl. He followed them with his eyes until they melted into the crowd.

The boy was startled when he looked in front of him and saw a girl staring at him from across the street. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes, she looked lost and alone but the boy didn't have time for that. He turned to sit back on his barrel when he saw her coming towards him.

"You're a wizard right?" she asked.

"Yes," he choked out. His voice was horse and his nose was stuffed from the internal sobs that he had been suffering through.

"What's your name?"

"Sev- Severus."

"Lily, it's nice to meet you Sev." Lily bit her lip unsure of what to say next, she couldn't really tell a lie, yet, she couldn't really tell the truth either. She settled for what she thought would be about right in the middle. "My aunt and cousin left something at the last store we were in; I decided to get to know some more Hogwarts students. Would you care to go shopping with me?"

Severus did NOT want to go shopping with this so called Lily girl. In fact he didn't even feel like going to Hogwarts anymore if all the students were like this. He couldn't be outgoing or fun, it just wasn't in him.

Unfortunately, Severus knew that if Lily turned out to be a girl from a prestigious wizarding family he was going to be in BIG trouble. His father was always telling him to use his head and get connections for the family, so Severus sighed and managed to give a civil nod to Lily.

She didn't move.

Severus stared at her. She wanted to go shopping so why didn't she get on with it? Severus stalked past her and into the closest shop, the Apothecary. He heard her follow him in the store and gasp. Severus didn't know what she was gasping about but threw a few ingredients on the counter, he had already memorized the Hogwarts list and could recite the minimal of supplies that they needed by heart.

Regrettably, Severus had forgotten an ingredient. Lily's eyes swept the Apothecary while also summing up what was on the counter. "Didn't you forget Haleaf Powder Sev?"

Severus ground his teeth together, why didn't she just do it herself then? He strode down the aisle to retrieve the missing Haleaf Powder while Lily stood at the counter. Once again, she was just standing there; surely she didn't expect him to PAY for her! Severus looked at a bag that she had on her shoulder, surely she must have money in there. He pointed at her bad to give her a subtle hint, but instead, Lily opened the bag and gave him a sack of galleons!

Severus was slowly starting to mutter curses at her inside his head, what did she think he was, her SLAVE? Severus couldn't believe he had even agreed to go shopping with this girl. Why couldn't she buy her own things? Severus tried to subdue his thoughts, it seemed like she was a spoiled girl who threw off her servants to play with someone else. He wasn't going to be that person, but thoughts of his beatings came back. What if she told? He was going to be in huge trouble, so he decided to get things through as fast as possible.

Severus looked at Lily, "How about I buy your things. You have a wand already so why don't you stay here and wait for me?"

Lily looked at him, "I don't have a wand."

"What?" Severus gaped at her, the spoiled child of a family not having a wand? He suddenly remembered that he did not have one either, in fact, that was exactly what he was in Diagon Alley for. For some reason his father wanted to go to the high class supply shop first and Severus had slipped up.

Severus frowned, his father had stormed off and left Severus to his own devices, Severus knew how to summon his house elves to take him home with a clap and a word but he had to get a wand today.

Lily was also looking at Severus, there were still things about the witching world that she didn't understand, but she couldn't ask a complete stranger to help her. She didn't know where to buy a wand and she didn't know where to buy her supplies. This Severus didn't seem to be in the mood to converse and Lily didn't quite know what to say.

"I guess I'll buy your supplies then we can go to Ollivanders to purchase wands," Severus sighed and then walked out of the Apothecary.

Lily looked around the store and couldn't find anything to sit on. Instead, she decided to browse the shop; she had stopped in front of a counter full of snap thorns when she heard the door open.

It was two boys and one of them was the boy that had knocked her over when she had first entered Diagon Alley.

Lily finally had a chance to closely scrutinize the boy. He had wild black hair and had a crooked grin on his face, one that looked extremely victorious. He was breathing heavily and had a card clutched in his left hand, there was also a small black owl perched on his shoulder. At his side was another boy with black hair and black eyes, pouting and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Awww, James, your no fun."

"Well it's your fault for stealing my first letter from my owl!"

"Well it didn't even SAY anything."

"Oh be quit Sirius, at least it reminded us to buy our potion supplies."

"I can't believe you named your owl Scrunchie!"

"Well it's supposed to be this muggle word, I couldn't help myself."

Lily took in front of the snap thorns and stifled a giggle. Scrunchie? As the two boys ran around the room grabbing supplies, Lily watched what seemed like a race. They quickly ran around the room grabbing whatever came to their fancy, in fact, the other people in the store were invisible, at least to them. Both boys bumped into quite a few inhabitants of the Apothecary. Unintentionally, they SHOUTED quick sorries and oops whenever coming in contact with a human body.

At the exact moment when James was running past the door to get to the other side of the shop, Severus came in bearing a load full of books, quills and various other items that had appeared on the Hogwarts list. Lily covered her eyes when she recognized an impending collision.

With a loud bang, cauldrons, papers, herbs and owl feathers scattered all over the floor, not to mention two heads that had been painfully banged together. James recovered first and shook his head in disgust. He looked down at the boy still on the floor and started picking up the dropped supplies.

Lily ran over to see if Severus was all right; he wasn't.

"Sev! Sev!" Lily started lifting Severus's head.

"You don't want to do that," said James, "wait until he wakes up by himself. If you lift his head, he might have worse of a headache then he'll probably have already."

Lily dropped Severus's head and glared at James. "Why couldn't you just look and see where you were going? Don't you know that you probably ran into about nine people in this shop already? It wasn't going to be long before you seriously injured someone anyway! I can't believe you hurt my friend, how could you?" Lily's green eyes flashed and her curly red hair started to emit sparks of static.

James swallowed, "I'm really sorry. I guess I wasn't looking. Here how about this, you can have my new owl... as a payback present."

"A payback present, you think you can buy forgiveness with a present?" Lily sniffed, "Just get out of here; I hope I don't have to see you ever again!" Lily turned her back on James and looked back at Severus.

James looked over to Sirius who was still at the counter. Sirius, who happened to be choking at James predicament pointed at his pile of purchases and mouthed the words "let's go."

James sat up and tried to flatten his wayward hair. He made sure that he had put the knocked down purchases in a neat pile and put his small black owl on top of them. The girl's back was still turned and she completely silent. The entire shop was completely silent. The two boys left and right when they walked out the door they heard people clamber over to the hot tempered girl and fallen boy.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A/N: I'm so sorry! This is going to actually be a three section chapter. I never thought that it was going to turn out this way but... it did.

A couple responses to comments are below.

IsleofSolitude: I guess you know now

Thefatadder: I know this is JK Rowling's creation, but I can't help putting a K in magick. It's because I was raised under circumstances where we believe this is the way it is spelled. Sorry!!

Everyone else: Sorry I can't give special recognition to all, I'm in sort of a rush! Thanks so much!! ((fortune cookie to all))

Thanks for ALL the nice reviews!! Please R and R on this one!


End file.
